Field
The present disclosure generally relates to the transmission of data over a network, and more particularly to the use of a computing device to communicate over a network.
Description of the Related Art
Mobile web browsers are commonly limited to loading a limited number of web page browsing windows (or “tabs”) at a single time in memory for display due to constraints of the memory. Nonetheless, many such web browsers seek to create an illusion to a user that the user can open an unlimited number of tabs in the web browser. The illusion is often achieved by unloading old or unused tabs from memory while keeping a limited number of tabs loaded in memory for display. When the user selects a tab that has been unloaded, such web browsers commonly display a blank screen while attempting to reload the content of the unloaded tab for display.